Alone Together
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander have been dating for a couple months. Tonight will be their first time spending the night together. Spike learns something new about Xander.


Title: Alone Together  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike and Xander have been dating for a couple months. Tonight will be their first time spending the night together. Spike learns something new about Xander.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #412 from tamingthemuse- Triquetra

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander looked around his apartment for the fifth time. He had spent all day cleaning it. It was the most he'd cleaned at one time ever. Why was he spending his Saturday cleaning up? Spike was coming by. To spend the night. To do more than just spend the night. Xander's heart sped up.

He and Spike had been dating for a couple mouths. Which was still strange to Xander. He never thought of himself as gay. Though Spike pointed out that Xander wasn't gay he just liked him. Spike then told him why wouldn't Xander like him? He was the total package after all. Xander had to agree with Spike.

It looked like everything was in place. Xander even put new sheets on the bed.

Xander had picked up a couple porter house steaks and a bottle of not so cheap wine. He wondered if Spike would appreciate the effort Xander had put into this date or if he would roll his eyes at Xander for acting like such a dork.

There was a knock on the door.

Xander straightened his tee-shirt before heading to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Spike standing there with chocolates… and flowers? He looked up at Spike confused.

"I didn't know what to bring," Spike admitted. "I knew you'd like the chocolates though."

"You were right," Xander said with a big grin. He did love his chocolate. He stepped aside and invited Spike in.

Spike looked around. "You tidied up," he commented.

"Yeah… cobwebs are so last year," Xander said sounding an awful lot like Cordelia.

Spike didn't comment but he did snort. He followed Xander into the kitchen and handed the flowers over to Xander. He watched as Xander searched each cupboard looking for something he could put the flowers in. Eventually he found a vase that he swore he didn't buy. Spike didn't entirely believe him but didn't say anything.

"I've got steaks for supper… I know you don't need to eat but I thought maybe you'd like it. If not I picked up some pig's blood. I know it's not great but…" Xander babbled until Spike interrupted him.

"Steaks fine, pet. The blood will be great for tomorrow morning. I'll need it to get my energy back," Spike purred as he wrapped his arms around Xander's waist and latched his lips onto Xander's throat.

Xander gasped and leaned against Spike as his legs turned to jelly. "Ugh…"

Spike chuckled. "What do you say we skip right to dessert?"

"I… um…" Xander blushed. He knew this was going to happen. It was the plan after all. But Xander was nervous as hell.

Spike turned Xander around. He had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, luv?"

"It's just been a while. I might be a little rusty," Xander explained.

"It's just like riding a bike… only there's no bike and I'll be riding you," Spike purred and rubbed up against Xander.

Xander gulped loudly. "That doesn't really take the pressure off."

"If you're not ready we don't have to have sex," Spike said trying to be the supportive boyfriend but Xander could tell he was disappointed.

"No, I'm ready," Xander said quickly. "Let's go into the bedroom."

Spike smiled and let Xander lead the way. When they reached the bedroom Spike closed the door behind him. He could sense that Xander was still nervous. "Relax, Xan. We can go as slow as we want, yeah?" He watched as Xander nodded. "Good. Now how about we get a little more comfy?" Spike asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

After staring at Spike's amazingly toned chest for a good minute or two Xander followed suit. When he was in the buff he stood up to find Spike staring at him. Specifically his left pec. He'd forgotten he had gotten a tattoo. A tattoo of a Triquetra.

"When did you get this?" Spike asked. He ran a finger over the tattoo. "You didn't have it in the basement."

"I got it done before the battle with Adam. I know the triquetra has a lot of different meanings but for this one specifically I thought 'protection' was appropriate since I'm always in need of it," Xander explained.

Spike pressed his hand against the tattoo and moved his hand down over Xander's bare hip. "I'm all the protection you need. Not going to let anything happen to you," he promised.

"I've got the big bad looking out for me?" Xander whispered as he moved his mouth closer to Spike. "Demons aren't going to know what hit them."

Spike smashed his mouth against Xander's. There had been enough talking. His hands crept around to Xander's backside giving it a nice squeeze. "Please, pet, can I have you now?"

With a shuddering breathe Xander nodded.

Without startling Xander and making him tense up Spike wrapped an arm around Xander's waist and eased him onto the bed. Spike kissed Xander's lips again before moving to his cheek then neck. His hands ran up and down Xander's sides. He rubbed his cock against Xander's.

Xander threw his head back moaning. His hand smacked against the nightstand as he felt for the tube of lube he had bought that morning. "H-here," Xander stuttered out when he finally managed to find it.

Spike who had moved down Xander's body reached up for the lube before kissing Xander's hip. He then sat up and stole a pillow from the top of the bed and pushed it under Xander's hips. He didn't want to look at the back of Xander's head, not when he could look at Xander's eyes. And his mouth. His gorgeous mouth. Spike stole another kiss. He pressed his lips against Xander's ear. "Are you ready, Xan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Xander replied honestly. He knew Spike wouldn't hurt him to bad. The chip wouldn't allow it and Xander knew Spike wouldn't allow it either.

After lathering up his fingers Spike eased them in and out of Xander's tight hole. He still couldn't believe Xander was a virgin. Xander had come out as a gay man years ago and yet he'd never had sex with another man. Not that Spike was complaining but Xander was a very attractive human.

After several minutes Xander was panting and chanting Spike's name. Spike knew Xander was ready for more. Slicking up his cock Spike pushed Xander's knees up against his chest telling Xander told hold them open for him. As slowly and as gently as Spike could he pushed himself into Xander.

The moaned in unison.

As Spike moved Xander wasn't sure what he was supposed to so he raised up as far as he could which wasn't much but he was at least participating.

Spike clumsily reached a hand between the two of them and grasped Xander's cock causing Xander to jerk up in surprise. Spike's hand felt so cold against his heated flesh. It had been so long since someone's hand (besides his own) had touched him. Xander would have been embarrassed that he came like a fifteen year old boy if his brain was still functioning.

Though Spike came almost as quickly. So Xander wouldn't feel as bad later on. They were both huffing and puffing. Spike pulled out of Xander and rolled off of him. He then snuggled next to Xander. He loved the heat that came off of his human. It made him sleepy. He was just about a sleep when Xander pulled away and got out of bed. "Oi! Where are you going?"

Xander pulled on his boxers. "I'm hungry! Those steaks are just waiting to be cooked."

Spike glared as Xander walked out of the bedroom. "So much for snuggles," he muttered. He then got out of bed. He was hungry too.

The End


End file.
